The present invention relates to a method for producing modified whey, utilizing lactic acid bacteria, for use in the manufacture of washing-active substances, as well as cosmetic and pharmaceutical products.
German Pat. No. 28 19 940 discloses a method for manufacturing washing-active substances based on whey (also referred to as milk serum) utilizing lactic acid rods. In the method set forth in the German Patent, sugar-containing compounds are added to the whey, and the resultant solution is subjected to a three-stage fermentation. The process, however, requires very involved control of the process making the method correspondingly cost-intensive and work-intensive.